San Andreas Flight School Update
The San Andreas Flight School Update is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online released on August 19th, 2014, as part of the 1.16 patch. The update primarily focuses on aviation, hence the name. Description The update features two new aircraft, the Besra, and the Miljet, new renditions of both the Swift and the Coquette, many new air force-themed clothes, as well as parachutes bearing the flags of several countries. Update Contents Vehicles New VS Missions *'Acquire Target:' is a kill-the-carrier style mode where opponents fight in P996 Lazers to control one flag; maintain control for as long as you can to rack up points. *'G-Rating:' compete against other cadets as you fly to pick up 15 flags in both weapons hot and cold environments. *'Air Force Zero:' where the defending team must protect an aircraft against an attacking team as it flies to the safe LZ. Additional Features *The San Andreas Flight School is now open for business in GTA Online. The Flight School can be accessed via a Job corona, from rank 6 onwards, at Los Santos International Airport indicated by a small plane icon on the map. Ten flying lessons have been added as part of the Flight School which will help to improve players’ flying skills. *Players are now able to purchase and equip a reserve Parachute at Ammu-Nation. They can choose different canopy designs for their primary and reserve parachutes. *25 new "flags of the world"-themed parachute bags have been added to Ammu-Nation in GTA Online only. * With the job voting system, the player's name will now appear when they vote, replay, refresh, and vote for freemode. *Six new multi-colored parachute canopies have been added to Ammu-Nation. They are: **Air Force Chute **Desert Chute **Shadow Chute **High Altitude Chute **Airborne Chute **Sunrise Chute *A new Flight Suit outfit has been added for male and female characters. This is available in all clothing stores in the outfits menu. *A new Flight Cap accessory has been added for male and female characters. This is available in all clothing stores in the hats menu. * In races, once players finish the race they will spectate other racers until the other players finish, or until the race's time limit expires. * Many missions' payouts were reduced, despite Rockstar claiming that they will be raised. ** The leader in the misson payouts, Rooftop Rumble, was decreased to $14,630 from $18,750. Trailer Gallery Actual_1408442011.jpg|The new Western Besra The-New-Flight-Suit.jpg|The new flight suits. The-New-Coquette-Classic.jpg|The new Invetero Coquette Classic Trivia *The San Andreas Flight School Update is the first DLC in GTA V to not feature weapons. *The trailer's depiction of the Air Force pilots is a reference to the movie Top Gun. * In the trailer, the lesson in the San Andreas Flight School where you have to land a helicopter onto a truck features an unarmed Buzzard Attack Chopper, while in game the player will use the Buckingham Swift in the lesson. * This is the first DLC to feature a trailer. Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates